Yu Ying Hua
by yasunokou
Summary: Reyna ponders on her curse, Malcolm comes to the rescue. [Reyna-centric] [Fluff] [Slight Malceyna] [Lyrics from Yu Ying Hua by FIR] A/N: I may or may not add chapters or sequels so stay tuned!


**Yu Ying Hua**

 _ **translation: cherry blossoms in the rain**_

 _ **x**_

 _My first love given to you_

 _The pain that stemmed from wounds_

 _That I don't want to deny_

 _How do I learn to hide my feelings?_

 ** _x_**

* * *

Reyna glanced at the clear blue skies and breathed in the fresh morning air.

Oh who was she kidding? She stood tall and calm like a steady rock against the storm, when inside her inner demons turmoil. Her heart clenched painfully the moment _Jason Grace_ stepped off the airship hand in hand with _Piper McLean._

She should've known.

 **x**

 _Cherry blossoms falling gracefully_

 _Hiding words that cannot be said_

 _Outside my window wistful winds whirl_

 _Lightly caressing my hair_

 **x**

She held hope, with Percy head over heels for Annabeth from the moment he could even remember her shadow, Reyna prayed that wherever Jason was, he was doing the same. Apparently, she was wronged.

He world came crashing down, obviously the she had offended the gods some way perhaps, and this was payback.

 _'Or maybe you're just not worth it.'_

Reyna shook the thoughts out of her head. Today she was going to train, and forget. Jason was off somewhere with Piper, she didn't ask and he didn't tell. She knew better than to pry into the love life of someone she was trying to get over.

She wonders, why her?

Of all the people who could've been chosen, who could've played into the wrong cards on Aphrodite's hands, it just had to be _Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano._ She bit back a sob and replaced it with a grunt, throwing the javelin swiftly through the air. It soared through the sky and hit a new record, 74m. She would've congratulated herself, but even her mother knew she really wasn't giving it any effort.

"Whoa, that was a sweet throw!"

Reyna whipped her hair back and faced the new comer.

When she realized who it was, she nodded her head and offered her greetings.

"My apologies, I hadn't known you were arriving today, Malcolm?"

The son of Athena grinned in reply, "Care to go for archery with me? I've never trained in these arenas before!"

Reyna offered a small smile to the excited boy, "I'll lead you there," She gulped down half her bottled water before gesturing for Malcolm to follow behind her.

"I was not aware of an exchange program with the Greeks today?" Reyna questioned. She really wouldn't put it past herself to miss something as important as that, if anything, this wasn't going to be the beginning of another life threatening quest and Malcolm isn't really the kind to pop around unannounced.

Well, that is if her judgments were wildly correct.

"Oh no, I was only here on business on behalf of Annabeth, see she's got her hands full of Camp Half Blood at the moment, and can't afford to spare some time to meet with Frank, but at the same time she couldn't post pone the meeting in time."

Malcolm explained, however still leaving many minor details unexplained.

When asked, he'd say its ' _Selective information, which does not equal to lying if you're simply withholding information without being prodded.'_

"Anyway, I'm also here to see you!" Malcolm grinned. Reyna mused, "Oh? And why is that?"

"You would me, my queen! I thought our bonding session last time warranted me at least a spot on your friends list?" Malcolm placed his hand over his heart in an overly dramatic attempt to amuse Reyna.

Well, if smirking counted.

"Indeed it has, however this uninvited visit is still unaccounted for." Reyna stated as a matter of fact.

They certainly spent quite some time at the archery arena, endlessly prodding and provoking the other into challenges to see who can hit more bull'seyes in a row than the other.

Reyna scoffed, "Child's play."

To which Malcolm replied, "Oh? How about we up the challenge?" before he kicked an apple directly into Reyna's shin, she regained her balance in time to still shoot a bull's eye, but not without glaring at Malcolm afterwards.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play."

They proceeded to throw a variety of objects of varying sizes and utilities, Reyna came _pretty close_ to throwing a roman at Malcolm while the both of them ran around the arena, evading objects while simultaneously shooting bull's eyes.

She decided on throwing the roman's walking stick instead.

It whacked Malcolm right in the forehead milliseconds after he fired a shot.

"Dang it!"

"Oww!"

Nevertheless, that was the best fun Reyna has ever had with another guy.

* * *

After they've refreshed themselves, they began chattering about their child's play on the way to dinner.

"I really doubt we tied, after all, I could swear that last shot wasn't a bull's eye." Reyna eyed Malcolm.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Your Romans decided it was in after all, I had a lot of practice with Will." His eyes lowered for a moment.

Reyna imagined the scene they had shared just now, but at the Greek camp. Sure you could say Reyna was comfortable ruling over New Rome as praetor, abiding by the strict guidelines and maintaining the order in the city. However, that didn't mean she couldn't imagine what life would be like if she was Greek, instead of Roman.

She sighed, "It must be fun over there,". Malcolm's eyebrows twitched.

"Well, you're always welcome to a vacation at Camp Half Blood, we really would be honoured." Malcolm managed out softly, brushing Reyna's hair out of her eyes as she looked up to him with hopeful eyes. But she quickly looked away, Venus' words ringing loud and clear in her head.

 _"No demigod is destined to heal your heart,"_

"I know what you're thinking about, Reyna, you're thinking about your curse again aren't you?"

Malcolm stopped Reyna by the shoulders, effectively startling Reyna out of her reverie. Her eyebrows narrowed as she eyed the son of Athena, glaring straight in his grey eyes. "And how would you know that, oh wise one?"

"Annabeth told me about it. Strictly on reports and nothing else, but I did a little digging on my own and I figured it out." Reyna was confused at this point, figure it out? What was there to figure out? Even the words itself tell Reyna clean and clear what message it brought. Unless...

Reyna suddenly looks up at Malcolm, 'Is it really...?'

 **x**

 _Unwilling to leave your side tonight_

 _Writing down the rain that fell with cherry blossoms_

 _Not giving up my love for you in my memories_

 _However so even the rain must pour soon_

 **x**

To which the blond grinned, "See? You've figured it out already!"

Reyna suddenly felt hope restore in her, "I, I have to heal myself first, instead of any other demigods?"

Malcolm patted Reyna on the back, "There! That wasn't too hard now was it?"

Reyna stood in shock for a moment, but then regained her posture and stance. Standing tall, she bowed her head at Malcolm, "Thank you," She offered him a soft smile, before leading him towards the big table, hand in hand.

Malcolm flushed lightly at the contact, however recovered soon and replied, "Anytime, my queen."

Dinner might've been wonderful that night, but that could've just been Reyna's elated joy at her new discovery. Soon Hazel, Frank and the rest of the Ambassadors joined Reyna's table. Much to the table's surprise, even Reyna joined in with their idle chatter and small laughter.

She felt much more lighter, like that picture Malcolm showed her of Japan. Like cherry blossoms cleansed in the rain. She smiled at Malcolm's words about wanting to visit Japan, maybe she could tag along with him one day.

It was a fresh new beginning.

 **x**

 _I remember you_

 _said cherry blossoms were pretty_

 **x**


End file.
